


Just because you know you can

by Beautifulsoulheart



Series: WIPs [1]
Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M, Not finished oneshot, WIP THAT WILL NEVER BE FINISHED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: "Maria. Wake up," Michael shook her awake a few weeks after that transmission from Tess."Michael go away. I worked a double last night and I'm exhausted," Maria swatted her husband's hand away from her shoulder."Maria you're pregnant."Maria's eyes opened at the statement. "That's not possible we've been extra safe Michael.""Maria. Look," Michael moved his hands from her shoulders to her stomach area. He then moved the blankets back to reveal what used to be Maria's flat stomach."Michael."





	Just because you know you can

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a WIP that I don't see being finished anytime soon so instead of hoarding it I am posting it.
> 
> I love the old school Roswell and Maria and Michael were my favorite couple in that show. This was written in a timeline where Tess doesn't come back but they still leave after graduation. 
> 
> A lot of this story isn't flushed out which is probably why this was never finished. Anyways enjoy what there is of this.

“_Where did that come from?_” _Maria reached over and picked up the communication orb from the nightstand. _

“_Someone was here,_” _Michael grabbed the orb from Maria and tossed the comforter off of his side of the bed. _

“_We have to show the others and find out who left this and what it says._”

_It was only a few short minutes later when everyone had assembled into Michael and Maria_’_s small living room. They were lucky enough to find a new apartment complex that was looking for tenants and they had convinced the owner to give them the only four units in the complex._

“_It was just on your nightstand when you woke up?_” _Liz asked taking turning the orb over. It was the same one that they had found years ago._

“_It was just sitting there,_” _Maria said from Michael_’_s arms. She didn_’_t want to seem worried about what this could possibly mean._

“_Let me see that,_” _Max reached for the orb and as soon as it did it started to glow. _

_The orb blinded everyone in the room for a split second before Tess_’ _image came from the orb. _

“_Hello Max, Isabel and Michael._”

“_Tess,_” _Max growled as the hologram continued on with its message._

“_You_’_re probably wondering why you_’_re hearing from me now and how this communication device came into your possession. It_’_s simple I put it there with help from Kivar and his interplanetary portal. I lied, I was never pregnant with Max's baby and I mind warped him into thinking so because of the deal Nasedo made with Kivar. I've made a new deal." The Tess hologram paused for a second to fix her curly hair. _

_"To get back at Max and Liz I've decided to ruin the lives of your best friends. Michael and Maria are going to have a few changes in their lives very soon." And then the transmission cut out. _

_"What did she mean?" Everyone in the room turned to look at both Maria and Michael. _

_"I have no idea. But I'm going to find out."_

* * *

It had been months since they had received that message from Antar and Tess and years since they all made the decision to leave Roswell. Maria always came back to that message on the recent days lately when Michael is at work and she's left on the couch to sit and do nothing until the birth of their twins happens any day now.

Today felt different to her though. Michael still hadn’t come home from work and he was usually good about making sure that she wasn’t alone for long periods of time in her condition. Ever since the first signs of her pregnancy had started to show up Michael had always been around her to make sure that she and their children were protected. Even while he was at work Michael called her on his breaks so he could have some sort of sound mind that all three of them were safe.

Maria was just about to get up and grab their house phone when the front door opened and revealed her husband, it had taken Michael at least five years to work up the courage to ask her to marry him. He looked more tired than the usual did when he came home from work, she could understand why he was working two jobs just to support them two of them at the moment since she could no longer work.

There was something slightly off with Michael’s appearance that had her worried. His clothes were rumpled just a bit and his hair looked as though it had been ran through countless times by his hands.

“Are you drunk?” 

“Buzzed. Still able to function,” Michael walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a beer and took a sip. “Now I’m drunk.”

“Dammit Michael. We can’t afford for you to be out of work for a day. And I can’t take care of you like this,” the blonde gestured to her pregnant belly. 

“It doesn’t matter Maria. I quit tonight,” the brunette sat down in the recliner, it had been a gift from her mother. 

“Why would you do something so stupid?”

“Because I hate that job!”

“It was good money Michael. Something that we need right now,” Maria tried to keep her voice at a calm level. She knew that if she got her blood pressure any higher than it already was that she was going to be put on a more limited bed rest than what she was already on.

“I know that too Maria! I know that we are having two kids soon and I know that we can’t even start a college fund and I know that I am stupid,” Michael got up from the recliner and walked towards the front door that he had just entered through not that long ago.

“Where are you going you can’t drive?”

“For a walk!”

Maria looked at the door that Michael had left out of and walked back into their bedroom and laid down. She wanted to reach over and call Liz but it was late and she didn’t want to wake up her whole house. No Maria was going to lay in her big empty bed and cling to the pillow that most smelled like Michael and go to sleep.

* * *

_"Maria. Wake up," Michael shook her awake a few weeks after that transmission from Tess._

_"Michael go away. I worked a double last night and I'm exhausted," Maria swatted her husband's hand away from her shoulder. _

_"Maria you're pregnant."_

_Maria's eyes opened at the statement. "That's not possible we've been extra safe Michael."_

_"Maria. Look," Michael moved his hands from her shoulders to her stomach area. He then moved the blankets back to reveal what used to be Maria's flat stomach. _

_"Michael." _

"Michael." Maria called out as she woke up from her dream. Usually when she had that dream Michael was always there to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. 

"He's sleeping on my couch," Liz spoke from the doorway of the bedroom. 

"He quit his job last night and then he left me Liz," the pregnant woman rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling that had a galaxy painted on it. She had Michael put it up as a joke but it was months later and it made it seem as though they were still in Roswell being able to see all the stars in the sky.

"Max told me. God you would think after a year of marriage and you being together for years would calm his reckless side," the brunette sat on one of the unoccupied corners of the queen sized bed. 

"He's not ready for this Liz. I mean I know he gave up going to Antar for me but at least without the babies he could still go and not feel too guilty," Maria traced the 'V' pattern of stars and traced it with her eye movement. 

"Michael loves you Maria and he loves those kids of yours."

"He’s not acting like it Liz! I have this strong feeling that I’m going to have to do this all on my own,” the woman pulled herself up and leant against the oak bed board that Michael had made. It was one of the few things in the house that she had convinced Michael to make to make their house feel like an actual home. 

Liz sighed and climbed into the bed and sat next to her best friend. “You couldn’t be alone even if you wanted to be. Michael will come home after he sleeps off his hangover and then you guys will talk it out.”

“What if we’ve reached the point where we can’t talk anymore? I mean what if he doesn’t want this anymore?"

"Maria. Calm down, Michael isn't going to leave you."

* * *

"I want to kill whoever decided that me having a home birth was ideal," Maria groaned as she tried to at least feel somewhat comfortable in her bed which had now turned into her birthing bed.

"Maybe because you're really part hippie?" Michael asked from somewhere in the room. Maria didn't have her eyes open but she could still hear him. "And this was your idea."

"No one asked your opinion spaceboy," the pregnant woman snapped. She was still angry at him for leaving her alone for a few days. 

_"If Maria is pregnant then where will they be born? She can't give birth in a hospital," Kyle pointed out to the group. _

_"Kyle's right. We never know who they could plant in the hospital," Max agreed with Kyle. He and Kyle had started to get along in the last few years. _

_"You can't be serious. What if something happens?" Liz argued for her best friend. "She may need a doctor."_

_"I agree with Liz. If Maria is going to have a baby she needs a hospital," Isabel sided with Liz. _

_"Maria is my wife. So this isn't a group decision."_

_"It is when it concerns all of us. This is what Tess wanted."_

_"Okay enough!" Maria yelled and effectively quoted everyone in the group. "Frankly this is my decision because I will be the one having to have two tiny alien or human or whatever they maybe babies coming out of my body."_

_"Maria think about this," Max tried to intervene._

_"Max you're my best friend's husband but my body my decision and I'm going to have a home birth with the assistance of a midwife," the blonde asserted. She wasn't going to let this decision be something that everyone had an input in. It was actually one between her and Michael but she knew that he would support her in anything that she did. _

_"You're sexy when you take charge," Michael whispered into her ear. _

_"And I thought the two of you flirting was bad," Isabel groaned. Maria didn't realize she was close enough that hear what Michael had said. _


End file.
